superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story (Video Game) (Sega Genesis Version) credits
Startup Screen * Produced by or under license from Sega Enterprises Ltd. Sega Logo * SEGA™ Opening Logos * Disney Interactive * Traveller's Tales * Psygnosis Copyright Screen * "Toy Story" * "© 1995 The Walt Disney Company. · All Rights Reserved" * "Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws." * "Mr. Potato Head® is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc. * Used with permission. © 1995 Hasbro, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "The Etch a Sketch product name and configuration of the Etch a Sketch® Product are registered trademarks owned by the Ohio Art Company." * "Warning: Copying of this game is illegal and is prohibited by domestic and international copyright laws. Back-Up or archival copies are not authorized and are not necessary to protect your software." * "Licensed by Sega Enterprises, Ltd." Press Start Screen * "Toy Story" ** Press Start Menu * "Toy Story" ** Start ** Options ** Help You've Won Screen * Well Done, You Have Completed Toy Story * Hope you enjoyed it, Thanks for Playing Cast of Characters * Rex * Rocky Gibraltar * Hamm * Robot * Snake * RC Car * Mr. Potato Head * Squeeze Toy Alien * Scud * Roller Bob * Legs * Rock Mobile * Baby Face * Buzz Lightyear * Nightmare Buzz Credits * Published by Disney Interactive * Program and Design: Jon Burton · Travellers Tales * Art Direction: Andy Ingram · Travellers Tales * Producer: Craig Annis · Disney Interactive * Senior Producer: Steve Riding · Sony Psygnosis Traveller's Tales * Project Design and Development: Jon Burton, Andy Ingram * Backgrounds: Andy Ingram, Bev Bush * 3D Animation: Dave Burton, James Cunliffe, Andy Ingram * Additional Programming: David Dootson, Paul Hunter, Chris Stanforth * Production Support: Karen Roberts Disney Interactive * Senior Producer: Patrick Gilmore * Associate Producer: Leila Chang * Music Adaptation: Patrick Collins * Project Manager: C. Steve Booth * Senior Software Production Administrator: Michael Clement * Pull-String Animation: Oliver Wade, Tamara Holcomb * Original "Toy Story" Music and Score: Randy Newman * Voice Artists: Corey Burton, R. Lee Ermey, Pat Fraley, Jim Hanks, Wallace Shawn * Manual Writer: Kevin G. Sullivan * Test Supervisor: Jeff Blattner * Lead Tester: William "Chip" Beaman * Testers: Andre Aguilar, Kristin Bachman, Roger Bray, John Castro, Kevin Cope, Paul Factora, Tim Garrity, Brian Larkin, Pat Larkin, Wes Lazara, Ronny Louie, Luigi Priore, Hugo Stevenson * Additional Test Support: Keith Higashihara Sony Psygnosis * Music Supervisor: Phil Morris * Music Composition and Adaptation: Andy Blythe, Marten Joustra * Sound Design and Music Implementation: Allister Brimble * Production Support: John Rostron, Sara Lawrence, Greg Duddle * Quality Assurance Manager: Chris Rowley Pixar * Technical Directors: Tony Apodaca, Kevin Bjorke · Lighting, David Valdez · Layout * Animation Department Manager: Triva Von Klark * Animators: Ash Brannon, Dave Feiten, Mark Oftedal, Steve Segal * Special Thanks: Ralph Guggenheim, Bonnie Arnold, John Lasseter, Pam Kerwin, Monica Corbin Walt Disney Feature Animation and Disney Animation Services * Production Support: Tamara Boutcher, Stephanie Parker Category:End Credits Category:SEGA Enterprises Category:Sega Genesis Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Disney Interactive Category:Psygnosis Category:Video Game Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Rated KA Games